The Mistress
by OhMyRileyStreet
Summary: In the state of Ohio theirs a law where if your a married man you must stay loyal and commited to their spouse. Sam Evans did not . He stepped out and began an illegal relationship with one Mercedes Jones. Now Quinn Fabray Evans is suing Mercedes Jones for corruption of a household. Let's see what happens when all the dirt is dished and fingers are pointed.
1. In the dark

The Mistress Chapter 1

**[News]**

Friday, July 30th, 2024

**Announcer**: News broke when Ohio business man, Samuel Evans, was said to be having an affair with housecleaner, Mercedes Jones. The affair was said to be an on-going thing for a year and 5 months before wife, Quinn Fabray-Evans daughter of Mayor Russell Fabray and Lady Judith Fabray. It's also been said that the mistress was involved as an associate in the Lima Bank Spree. Weeks ago lawyers from both parties spoke here's what was said.

(Camera switches to a Latina, mid 30's wearing a pinstripe suit, standing next to a beaming blond)

**Mercedes Lawyer**: My client is on strict orders to not speak to anyone involving the case. What will say is that our client is very remorseful and on several occasions apologized. She has asked that we do not bring her family into the case. The past few months have been stressful and tiring. As for the Lima Bank Spree we will not discuss that due to the fact that this is not the issue. From Pierce and Lopez Law Firm we say thank you for your time.

(Camera switches to a Caucasian man, mid 30's, wearing a black suit)

** Evans-Fabray Lawyer**: Hello. As of now we can only say that time will tell. Until all information is brought forward we have decided to not cast judgment. When the trial begins on Monday all will be said. From Hudson Law Firm we say thank you.

(Camera switches back to announcer)

**Announcer**: As you can see from the interviews both lawyers seem quite confident, also we must point out and make aware that in the state of Ohio there is not only a 50,000 dollar fine for adultery but a 5-10 year sentence. With that I sign off. I'm Rachel Berry. Goodnight Ohio.

**[Trial] – Mercedes P.O.V**

**Evans Fabray Lawyer: **We'd like to call Mercedes Jones to the stand.

As I walk up to there I feel eyes. In their minds I'm a home-wrecker, nothing more than a cheap whore who maids during the day and messes with married men at night. I'm more than that in my eyes. I'm a woman just like Mrs. Evans and no one cares that I was oblivious to the fact that Sam was married. Taking a deep breath I put my hand on the book, say what I am supposed to repeat and listen. Holding back tears with a struggle I began answering questions.

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: State your name.

_Mercedes Gabrielle Jones_.

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: Miss Jones. On August 11th, 2023 you began working at Lima Hilton as a housecleaner. Am I correct?

_"Yes sir."_

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: I took a look at the files that we were given from the Lima Hilton. These files say that as a housecleaner you make 12 dollars an hour. You worked nights from 9p.m to . Meaning you worked for 7 hours a night. Meaning you made $588 dollars a week. That's not a lot when you have to support 2 other people.

**Mercedes Lawyer**: Objection we clearly asked that our client's family were not to be brought into this.

**Judge**: Objection denied it supports evidence. Counsel Continue.

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: Miss Jones state to the jury who you're supporting.

_"I support my older sisters two kids after she and her husband passed away in a car accident."_

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: So in your head you felt as though Samuel Evans was your way out.

"No that's not true. "

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: So if that's not it, tell us what made you go after him? Tell the jury and I exactly how you two became acquainted.

_"In August I began working the night shifts at the hotel. That night in particular my manager made a huge deal of me treating this customer extra special. Bring all of his favorite drinks; bring in extra toiletries, things like that. Later that night Sam asked if I could bring him a few towels the shift before had forgot to stock them. I told him yes of course but that I had to wait until after my shift because I was working alone had to finish a few floors before I clocked out. The next morning at around 5:15 I came back up to Sam's room to drop off the towels. He told me to come in and I did. When I walked in he was in the shower and asked if I could bring them in. I went in and gave them to him. As I left to leave he asked if I would like to grab a coffee. I said yes and we went. That's all."_

When I'm finished speaking I look around the room. First at Quinn, on her face is plastered a smirk that clearly says that she's satisfied by everything around her. She's wearing a black lace Chanel dress, her hairs pulled back into a bun, her Jungle red nails are tight around her Michael Kors sequenced clutch as if I'm going to grab it and run, her shoes are in black point toe Jimmy Choo heels. She looks at me as if she's laughing on the inside because she knows that I can't have what is rightfully hers. I look over at my families faces, theirs are all a mix between support and shame. Then, I look over to Sam he looks up at me with eyes that say I'm sorry and composure that say I'm ashamed for dragging you threw this.

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: Miss Jones, you say he asked you to grab a coffee. Where were the kids?

_"At my mother's, they get ready for school there."_

**Evans Fabray Lawyer: **I only have one last question for you.

I nod.

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: Do you consider yourself a mistress?

That was a question that I wasn't ready for. I know technically that's what I would be called but doesn't that mean I knew he was married. Yeah, well I didn't I was never told that he was. Never saw a ring, never saw pictures.

_"I consider myself a woman without knowledge of his personal life."_

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: Judge Cohen Chang, that is all.

**Judge**: For today court is dismissed.

Walking past Sam and his wife sucked. There was no better word. It just plainly sucked. All the people in town began to treat me like dirt for something I had no knowledge of. It sucked.

It was half past 9 when I made it home. Or what looked like shreds of my home. There were plants thrown everywhere, windows smashed through, door kicked through, grass burnt to ash , and everything else tp'd but what stuck out most was the big red A on my garage.


	2. Arrangements

The Mistress Chapter 2

I want to say thank you to everyone for reading you guys are AWEASOME !

Also to everyone who favorited, reviewed , and followed !

This chapter is mostly Sam's p.o.v with some Mercedes ,Quinn ,Judge!Tina, Lawyer!Finn ,and Lawyer!Santana !

ENJOY !

Reviews are love !

Tell me what you would like to see on my Tumblr -

* * *

**Mercedes P.O.V **

The next morning I woke up with a heavy feeling in my stomach. As I stood I realized I wasn't alone in my room. He was staring at me with those eyes that would boar into my soul and take my secrets. I stand up and make my way to the restroom to grab a robe.

**Mercedes**: What do you want Samuel and how did you know where I was?

**Sam**: Your mother. Wait, did you just call me Samuel?

**Mercedes**: Your name is Samuel isn't it?

He goes to answer but before he can I realize have more to say.

**Mercedes**: Look Sam, I'll always have a special place in my heart for you but I've moved on. You need to do the same.

**Sam**: I love you Merce you got to understand that I still love you.

**Mercedes**: Sam I love you too and I understand all that but in the past few months I've grown.

**Sam**: I understand.

I watch as he turns to leave and I want to grab him and make him stay but I can't.

**[Trial] – Sam P.O.V**

**Mercedes Lawyer**: We'd like to call Samuel Evans to the stage.

Walking up to stage is petrifying, nervous because I'm afraid that I might say something wrong. I don't want to hurt anyone especially Mercedes. Whether, she knows it not I care about her more than anything.

**Mercedes Lawyer**: State your name.

"Samuel Chord Evans"

**Mercedes Lawyer**: Can you tell how long you and the defendant dated?

"1 year and maybe 4 months."

**Mercedes Lawyer**: So she wasn't a quickie?

"I wouldn't be here paying a lawyer if it were only a quickie."

**Mercedes Lawyer**: So if she wasn't a quickie. What exactly is she to you?

"I don't know."

**Mercedes Lawyer**: I think you do. Mercedes was nothing more to you than a fling. You saw her finances as a weakness meaning you used her as a ploy to not only step out on your wife but to make her life a living hell when you were done. Now your uppity wife is suing my client for your mistakes.

"That's not true, I love I mean … I mean I care a lot about Mercedes. "

**Mercedes Lawyer**: Mr. Evans as much fun as this is I want to know what made you step out on your wife in the first place.

"I guess I was unhappy."

**Mercedes Lawyer**: You guess, you mean you don't know whether your happy or not. Mr. Evans if you would step out on your wife you must be unhappy.

"I don't know."

**Mercedes Lawyer**: Mr. Evans you need to figure out. Judge that is all.

**Judge**: I'm calling 10 minute recess, Mr. Evans find some answers in that brain of yours please.

"Yes mam."

**[RECESS]-Sam**

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: Mr. Evans you have to give her something to work with. I know Santana Lopez and she will eat you alive. The good thing is your throwing her off a bit but she will soon catch exactly what you're doing.

**Quinn**: Yes, Sam do you want us to win or not?

**Sam**: I don't give a damn! (Voice at a whisper) I told you that I could care less about this trial. I said I was sorry and whether you believe me or not was your choice. Your only doing this for the publicity! I don't care!

**Quinn**: You owe me this.

**Sam**: Honestly Quinn I don't owe you a damn thing.

**Quinn**: You cheated on me it wasn't the other way around.

**Sam**: You're impossible.

**Evans Fabray Lawyer: **Both of you need to take a deep breath. Were in too deep to pull back now. **  
**Sam you need to muscle up and answer the questions, the faster you answer the faster she's convicted.

**Sam**: (mumbling) what if I don't won't her convicted?

**Quinn**: Like Finn said Sam too late now. Let's go.

**[RECESS]-Mercedes**

**Mercedes**: How's it looking?

Mercedes Lawyer: So far so good. You have sympathy for the kids and your sister. Since he's not answering it means he's either personally scared or his lawyer has told him otherwise but I know Finn and he would never do that.

**Mercedes**: So what do we do?

**Mercedes Lawyer**: Now I go back in and make little sir big lips talk. He had to have more than three words in his brain. Mercedes if there is anything you neglected to tell me please let me know.

**Mercedes**: I don't have anything besides what I told you.

**Mercedes Lawyer**: (takes a seat beside Mercedes) Look, this is going to be a tough few months. You have to stay strong. This all sucks a lot I know and mouth mcgee isn't making it any better by coming to your hotel but you have to stay focused.

**Mercedes**: How did you know he came over?

**Mercedes Lawyer**: I have my ways. I also know about the little stunt at your house, I have some people looking in on it.

**Mercedes**: Thank you Santana, for everything.

**Mercedes Lawyer**: No problem. We better get going.

**[TRIAL]**

**Judge**: You may continue counselor.

**Mercedes Lawyer**: Mr. Evans was this a one-time thing or a pattern?

"It was a one-time thing. I've never cheated before this. Not on a human, test, physical, anything. "

**Mercedes Lawyer**: Were you bored with your wife?

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: Objection!

**Judge**: What's your plee counsel?

**Evans Fabray Lawyer**: Question of third party.

**Mercedes Lawyer**: Torts 5043. Question of third party is accepted when third party is spouse of or to anyone on stand. So please don't talk unless spoken too. Judge?

**Judge**: She's right, counsel continue

**Mercedes Lawyer**: Were you bored with your wife?

"No mam."

**Mercedes Lawyer**: Then why would you step out if you had it all?

"I wanted it all okay. I wanted the poster wife, nice house , car , and kids. But my wife can't cook , clean , make me laugh or smile, we had a surrogate to keep her figure right. I wanted to keep my perfect picture but for once get the frame. Mercedes was my frame. She kept it all together made me laugh, we played video games. I could burp without having to feel guilty. Sue me if I'm wrong with no pun intended but shouldn't you be able to have your cake and eat it too?"

**Mercedes Lawyer**: Mr. Evans you can have your cake but if you be greedy and try to eat you'll get a poor little tummy ache. Judge Cohen- Chang that is all.

**Judge**: Counsel that is all for today. Court will continue tomorrow at noon. Good day.

**[Later That Night] **

Quinn: Eat your cake and have it too?

_That was the first thing Quinn asked when we made it home. I was tired of explaining myself. I liked it better when she went to bed without speaking to me. I love Quinn but I'm not in love with her. Quinn is a boomerang. She can't go out for something without getting you too. She hurts people. So why are we married? Well it's like this. When I was 19 years old I started a little online business called The Ex , it's a comic book restoration site. Anyways her father said that I had great promise. At the time he was preparing for his campaign as mayor, he felt that if the public knew he was out helping some 19 year old nobody he would get major sympathy votes and I would get 60,000 dollars to get my store a full store front. Then one day that wasn't enough. He came to me with a proposition to marry his demon child Lucy Quinn Fabray. At 19, all I knew was money and that I needed lots of it to become more successful so I did it. Now here I am with 1 kid and a trial. _

Quinn: Do you hear me?

Sam: I always hear you because you're always talking!

Quinn: You know what goodnight Sam.

Sam: (mumbling) Beside Jonathan and Mercedes that's the only good thing that came from that arrangement.

* * *

A/N - Was I too hard on Sam and Quinn? I think not ! Keep reading because Quinn's getting a wake up call , Kurt's stepping in , Brittany is a lawyer and will be helping . You'll also meet little Jonathan Evans ! You'll get a word from Mercedes boss Blaine and Klaine will have an argument due to Mercedes temporary firement . So stay tuned because in Lima nothing is ever as it seems ! Toodles !

P.S - Tell me what you would like to see on my Tumblr -


	3. Mother knows best

Here's the UPDATE !

Took me awhile but it's here ! School's starting soon so they wont be as frequent but I'm trying !

**I in no way OWN Glee ! If I did it would be all about Klaine , Kurtbastian, Mercedes , basically everyone but Finchel !**

* * *

The Mistress Chapter 3

Sam P.O.V

_I woke to the smell of bacon and batter, which meant was time for family breakfast. After a quick freshen up I make way to the kitchen only to be tackled by an over enthused Jonathan Evans. To be honest Jonathan is the only reason why I put with Quinn. I love that little boy so much. _

Sam: Hey Jon

Jonathan: Hey daddy. Where's mommy?

Sam: She's right over there Jon.

Jonathan: No my other mommy silly.

Sam: What other mommy?

Jonathan: Daddy your being silly. I'm talking about Mercedes.

_Well I wasn't expecting that and neither was Quinn because she dropped her spatula and made us leave the room. Jonathan has great memory for only meeting Cedes once. The day he met her, Cedes and I had to pick him early due to him having a fever. That little boy took an instant liking to her because she was kind and told him he was special something his mother never has time to do. _

Sam's mother: Boys come in. (Calling thru the back door)

As we came in she tapped me on the shoulder telling me we needed to have a word. I love my mother so much to the point where in grade school she had to sit in. My mother is the reason why I worked so hard.

Sam's Mother: Honey can I see you in the room for sec?

I nod and follow my mother into the study.

Sam: mam?

Pauline: Son you've always been the kind of guy to love hard. For some reason you don't love Quinn hard. I saw the way your eyes light up. More than I've ever seen. I in no way condone it but I do want you to be happy. So this is what's going to go down. That little deal you have with Quinn is over. You will not and I mean not get a woman put into jail because you were unhappy with your situation. Am I understood Samuel Chord Evans?

Sam: Yes mam. How do I get out of the deal?

Pauline sighed and handed Sam an envelope.

Pauline: Dear boy in my hand I hold the key to your escape.

With that my mother planted a kiss on my cheek and walked out. You see Pauline Evans is what we call a southern bell. She's beautiful with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a slim figure. She's quite amazing but when it comes to her family she becomes ruthless.

I opened the manila envelope quickly sliding the pictures out and what was on them made my breath hitch. On them were Quinn and Finn kissing outside of a hotel, then them in the office, then in the car. I knew what my mother was doing and I knew how she would use them. Walking into the kitchen I feel the tension oozing from my mother and Quinn.

Sam: Is breakfast done?

Pauline: Yes sugar. Your fathers on his way, Stacy and Stevie are in traffic, and Quinn's parents are around the corner talking with the Neels so come set the table.

Quinn: I could help.

Pauline: I asked Sam didn't I?

Quinn nodded.

God I loved my mom.

After setting the table I sat watching as my mom bossed Quinn around loving every second of it.

Quinn: Sam can you go open the door for Stacy and Stevie?

I nod and go to greet my sister and brother.

Stacy: Hey Sammy.

Stevie: Hey bro.

Sam: Hey kiddos.

Stacy: We'll be eighteen in a few days.

Sam: Whatever.

Stacy and Stevie are everything to me. They're so important that they are right up there with my parents, Jonathan, Cool Ranch Doritos, and Mercedes with God as number one of course.

Stacy: We need to talk to you about something.

Stevie: More like someone.

Sam: Okay lets go to the barn.

I led both of them to the barn to talk even though I knew what they wanted to talk about.

Sam: So what's up?

Stevie: We saw Mercedes yesterday at the movies with some guy.

Stacy: He was quite the looker too.

Sam: Okay well were not together. So her dating life ain't my business.

Stacy: We know how you feel about her.

Stevie: That's why we invited her to breakfast.

Sam instantly turned a deep shade of red.

Sam: Oh no.

Stacy: Oh yes.

* * *

Kurt: Calm down Mercy.

Blaine: Yeah sweetheart don't be nervous.

Mercedes: I have to be. I'm going to his house where his wife is.

Kurt: Well if anything happens call me or Blaine. Okay?

Mercedes: Okay.

* * *

By 11 am everyone had arrived except Mercedes. Outside Sam was cool and peaceful but on the inside he was anxious. Today Mercedes was coming to his home. Before Sam could contemplate the door rang. He walked to the door to reveal a beautiful Mercedes not that she wasn't always beautiful. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a tan sweater , with a blue scarf , and tan boots.

Sam: Hi

Mercedes: Hello

Sam: You look nice today.

Mercedes blushed and pulled Sam into a hug.

Sam: I've missed you so much.

Mercedes: Same here.

They pulled apart smiling at eachother.

Sam: Come in.

Mercedes: Wait Sam I can't stay.

Sam: Why not? Is it because were white?

Mercedes: Are you crazy? It's because your wife and her family are in there.

Sam: At least meet my family.

Mercedes nodded and came in.

Sam: Mother, father this is Mercedes Jones.

Pauline: Hello darling aren't you quite the beauty.

Danny; Hello sweetie

Mercedes: Hello Mr and Mrs Evans.

Pauline: Please call us Pauline and Danny.

Mercedes: Of course

Stacy: Hey Girly!

Mercedes: Hey Stace. Where's Stevie?

Sam: He's on the phone with his devil of a girlfriend Sugar.

Mercedes: As in Sugar Motta.

Stacy: That's her.

Danny; Girl talks to much for me.

Pauline: Let's eat.

Mercedes: Mrs. Evans I can't stay I have to go job hunting.

Pauline: Stacy , Dan excuse us. Sammy come with Mercedes and I. Also Stacy send Quinn in.

Everyone nodded and did what they were told.

* * *

Kurt: You did what?

Blaine: I had no choice. Sales were going down because of the case. Bad publicity equals bad business and bad business means no wedding.

Kurt understood where Blaine was coming from but Mercedes had been his best-friend since high-school.

Kurt: You have to get her back on. She already had to send the kids away because she couldn't get by.

Blaine: I'm trying.

Kurt: Honey, I know. We just need to get everything right since were getting married. Okay?

Blaine: Of course love.

* * *

Pauline: Well I want to understand this little deal of yours. Quinn speak.

Quinn: Well mam, Sam came to me and told me about her.

Pauline: Who is her?

Quinn: Mercedes mam.

Pauline: Well if you know her name; use it. Continue.

Quinn: I apologize. Well after he told me about the affair with Mercedes. I told him I need his help. Daddy's account had been frozen due to negligence and my family needed the money. I told him that he helped me we could get a divorce and he could keep Jon.

Pauline: I see so in the meantime you decided to ruin Mercedes life? Sam speak.

Sam; It got out of hand.

Pauline: Your damn right it did. So here's what you're gonna do. Tomorrow morning Quinn you will call your lawyer. Tell him that not only will you drop the case but you too are getting a divorce. Either that or I go to the media with info about your affair with your lawyer Quinn who is also married to the DA's daughter. Your choice.

Just then Judith Fabray burst through the door.

Judith: Pauline what are you telling my dear Quinn? And why on Earth is she here?

Pauline: Hello to you too Judith nice to see you. Have you got no manners?

Judith: I do, why do you ask?

Pauline: Mercedes has a name and you best start using it. Also, they are dropping the case and getting a divorce. I already have a lawyer who has filed he just needs arrangements and signatures.

Judith: No no Sam and Quinn are meant to be.

Pauline: They are about as meant to be as a lion and gazelle. So shush. Quinn , Sam am I understood?

Judith: Samuel I could destroy you with the snap of my fingers.

Pauline: Listen Judith. If you mess with my son I promise you will pay. Remember that I own a gun and I aint afraid to use it.

Judith: Quinny lets go.

Quinn: Yes mother.

Once Quinn and Judith had gone Pauline stood.

Pauline: Mercedes I have a job opening at the store you can work there until you receive your money. Just show up Wednesday morning at 7. Let's go eat everyone.

Mercedes; yes mam.

Sam: Wow I'm so sorry you had to see her like that. Mom gets crazy.

Mercedes: It's okay. I like it.

Pauline (shouting) : Everyone !

* * *

The next morning Quinn and Mercedes sat with their lawyers discussing the arrangements.

Finn: We've decide that we would settle at 25 thousand for emotional distress and lost wedges from temporary job lost. Do we have an agreement?

Mercedes nodded.

Santana: We do.

Finn: Good. Quinn lets go.

With that Quinn and Finn left.

Mercedes: Thanks

Santana: No problem. I will have the check to you by Friday. Go celebrate.

* * *

Tuesday morning Quinn and Sam sat in Sam's office both signing their papers.

Brittany: You both have decided Sam will get custody of Jonathan with no visits. Quinn are you okay with that?

Quinn nods. Sam never understood why she didn't love Jonathan the way he did but he guessed that it was because of her up-bring.

Brittany: With that said by the power invested in me and the state of Ohio I pronounce you divorced. Congrats.

The lawyer left and Quinn stood and walked behind Sam.

Quinn: Goodbye Samuel.

Sam: Goodbye Quinn.

Quinn left with a sigh and Sam pulled out his phone.

**To: Mercedes**

**My divorce if final J Want to hang?**

**To: Sam**

**Would love to but I'm hanging with a friend tonight. He's back in town.**

**To: Mercedes**

**Is he your bf?**

**To : Sam**

**Jealous? Lol no he's my bestfriend and he likes boys haha.**

**To: Mercedes**

**Lol, lets hang tomorrow?**

**To; Sam**

**Of course Sammy gtg ttyl love you 3**

**To: Mercedes**

**Love you too sweetheart 3**

* * *

Judith: Quinn darling that boy will pay.

Quinn: Mother he's happy with Mercedes, I'm happy with Finn. Leave him be.

Judith walks over and slaps Quinn.

Judith: We won't leave him be till I say. Understand?

Quinn: Yes mother.


	4. Caution

A/N: This is quite short but that's because the next chapter is long !

* * *

Peace. A word heard often but something that Sam had never truly understood. The first morning after his divorce was exactly that peace, he could drive his son to school without reporting home, he could walk around his home in only boxers without complaints, and most of all Mercedes can stay whenever.

Sam: Morning Sunshine.

Mercedes: Hello.

I watch as she stands and makes her way to the restroom. The woman is pure perfection.

"Sam, do you want me to take Jon to school today?" Mercedes calls out from the restroom.

"Sure hon."

One thing that's different from Quinn and Mercedes is that Mercedes enjoys taking Jonathan to school Quinn hated it.

"Open the door Mercedes." I say knocking on the door.

She opens and I make my way in only to find her walking in the shower.

"We have dinner with Kurt and Blaine tonight." Mercedes says from the shower.

"What are we going to do with Jonathan?"

"He can come Blaine's bringing his younger sister Bee." Mercedes replies turning off the water, stepping out, and grabbing a towel.

"Well that's cool, what questions should I not ask?" Sam asked.

"Kurt hates being asked about his grandparents, loves being complemented on anything especially his voice because he's insecure. Blaine loves being complemented on the way he dresses but hates being asked about his hair."

"I meant about being gay." Sam said sitting on the counter.

Mercedes walked over to where Sam was. "Oh ask them anything they don't mind."

"I just didn't want to offend them."

"Oh you're not anti- gay are you?" Mercedes marked with a smirk.

"No it's not business. Anyways I wanted to ask you something. "

Mercedes nodded signaling him to continue talking.

"Well I wanted to know if you maybe want to move in."

"I'd love to." Mercedes said walking into the room grabbing her bag.

"Great I can call the movers."

"Cool but I have to go your mom's waiting."

Sam walked out of the restroom and wrapped Mercedes in a hug.

"I guess I'll see you later love."

Mercedes turned in his arms so they were facing.

"I guess so."

Sam kissed her then pulled back.

"I love you Mercedes."

"I love you too Sammy."

With that Sam let her go and walked over to the window watching as her and Jonathan leave.

* * *

Quinn pulled into the parking lot of Lulu Lemons to meet her mother. Taking the keys Quinn sighed and stepped out of the car. Walking into the bakery was bitter sweet. All the memories of her and Sam sharing cupcakes when they first met and then the day she found out that her parents had bribed him into marrying her.

Judith: Hello Quinn quit daydreaming and pay attention, I got us a table in the back, hurry.

Quinn: Yes mother.

Both women walked to the back of the bakery, sat down, ordered and began working.

Judith: I have a plan darling.

Quinn: And?

Judith: Well we hit him where it hurts. Jonathan. We make it looked like we kidnapped him, contact Sam and tell him that if he wants Jon back he has to take you to.

Quinn: I don't want him and also Jonathan is everything. If we took him Sam would die.

Judith: Exactly.

Quinn: Did you hear me mother? I don't want Samuel.

Judith: I heard you, but I've decided that you do. Quinn you were no one before Sam and without him you are nothing.

Quinn: Mother stop.

Judith: I will not. Sam changed you before you were fat, ugly and hideous. Now you gorgeous. If you don't get back with Samuel you'll become Lucy again.

Quinn: No mother I won't

Quinn stood to leave but not before her mother spoke again.

Judith: Remember Noah and Beth.

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks.

Quinn: What about them?

Judith: They left you. Now Samuel and Jonathan are doing the same. If you want them to stay do what I said.

Quinn: Yes Mother.

* * *

When Sam, Mercedes, and Jonathan arrived at the café two men and a young girl were all they knew but know as they sat Sam felt like he had known these people all his life.

Sam: So how did you and Mercedes meet?

Kurt: Well before I went to Dalton, I was going to McKinley Highschool. Mercedes was the only other fashion forward person at the school.

There were a chorus of laughs before Blaine piped up.

Blaine: I was nervous to meet Mercedes due to how highly Kurt thought about her.

Mercedes: No you were not.

Blaine: Really. Kurt would be on the phone telling me about how amazing you were.

Kurt: Well she is.

Sam: Yeah she really is.

Jonathan walks over with Bee's hand intertwined with his.

Jonathan: Daddy can Bee come over and play?

Sam: Maybe later Jon, you both have school tomorrow.

Blaine: How about Saturday?

Sam: Sounds good to me.

Kurt: Sam may I speak to you out side?

Sam nods and stands.

Kurt: Be right back.

When they make it outside it grows cold and Sam can feel Kurt's eyes pouring on him.

Kurt: I didn't recognize the name at first but now I do. Sam you went to school with me and you were one of the boys that watched as I got my ass beat after school.

Sam: Kurt I know and I'm sorry.

Kurt: You're not sorry yet. But you will be. I'm not going to tell Mercedes about this mishap but I will. You see Finn Hudson is my stepbrother and I know all about you and Quinn's arrangement. I won't you to tell Mercedes everything and I mean everything or I will.

Sam: I have.

Kurt: I mean about Thursday night.

Sam: How do you know about that?

Kurt: I just do. Your not going to ruin Mercedes life and if she finds out from some one else it will kill her So do it while you still can. Also Quinn is planning something with her mother so be careful and watch Jonathan closely.

With that Kurt turned on his heel and walked back in but turned to look at Sam.

Kurt: I mean it.

Something about those words sent shivers down Sam's spine not because of the warnings but because of the passion behind them. Kurt was trying to help and Jonathan was in danger. What Kurt failed to mention was that Quinn would be taking Jonathan sooner than later.

* * *

A/N: What do you think?

Kurt is about to show Sam the meaning of caution .

Quinn's about to find it hard to look in the mirror.

Someone's going to jail and Jonathan is about to go on the ride of his little life.

Stay tuned.

Prompts? Send to MichaelaMadness on Tumblr


	5. Just the beginning

I know this is short just deal because the next chapter will be a thrill (lol)

* * *

Sam watched Jonathan as he went into the school. When Jonathan was born Sam had found a new meaning for the word love. Sam could honestly say that he loved Jonathan more than absolutely anything. The way that his nose would crinkle up with excitement , how he'd always miss the letter "N" in the alphabet, and most of all the way he looked at his father as he could do absolutely anything. When Jonathan had turned two Quinn had begged to let Sam put Jonathan into a daycare but Sam said no because he or any of his siblings had never went to daycare. Sam pulled off when and made his way to the office as Kurt called.

Sam: Hey Kurt.

Kurt: Hello I wanted to ask if you knew what time Mercedes was coming by to pick up the clothes?

Sam: She'll be there when Jonathan gets out at 3 .

Kurt: Did you tell her ?

Sam: Not yet but I'm on my way to the office so can we talk about it later?

Kurt: Whatever, the longer you wait the worse it'll get.

Sam: Are you blackmailing me now ?

Kurt: No I'm simply stating facts.

Sam: I'm telling her tonight at dinner .

Kurt : Good boy. Now go make millions.

With that Kurt hung up the phone and Sam pulled into the office parking lot. Just as he was about to pull out the phone rang .

Sam: Hello

"Hi this is Mindie Airheart from the Oak Ridge Elementary calling for Samuel Evans."

Sam: This is him.

"We'd like to report that your son Jonathan Elijah Evans did not come to school this morning."

Sam began to feel very confused. His son had went to school . He had dropped him off personally.

Sam: I dropped him off . I watched walk up there.

"We believe he was kidnapped "

That's what Sam feared the most.

* * *

Awe poor baby Jonathan! Well this is only the beginning (ploy intended)

So much more in store for Lima's finest.


	6. Hell and High Water

First I want to say HELLO! Also I want to say thank you for helping this story reach 2,000 views! Yay! Next I want you guys to know that this is a very short chapter considering that there are only 4 left. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm a lover not a fighter but I'll fight for those I love."

Something is different about today. Is it because its so cold? Is it because of the way the wind is blowing or because of the way that I'm stuck? I feel stuck . Like someone has pushed a rock on top of me. I scream and I know the world can hear me. When a child is taking from you so is a piece of your heart. Jonathan has been gone for over a month and through a months time I've slipped. We're still searching desperately, hoping that my little boy will run through the house again in his socks and Superman cape . Mercedes is the only thing that keeps the rocks from falling on me and with this secret that Kurt's hanging over my head I'm afraid that she'll leave and that the rock will finally fall. This morning she came into my office as usual to check in on me since I haven't been sleeping lately except it's not her this time it's my mother.

"Here honey you have to eat." My mother says handing me a plate full of waffles, bacon, and eggs.

"I'm not hungry momma." I say pushing the plate away.

For some reason I find my self feeling guilty if I eat because of the thought that Jonathan isn't eating. Whats even worse is that we have no suspects and Quinn has dropped from the face of the earth.

" Let me tell you something. Jonathan will be okay, I know it; I feel it. He's strong like his father and he's being protected by his angels Sammy. But in the meantime you have to eat so that you are always ready." My mother whispers like shes still trying to convince her self.

"I know. "

"Apparently not because your ass is still here. Now get up and take a shower cause you smell like a pig pen Samuel." She says leaving out of the room.

I've never wanted anything more than my child.

The phone rings and my mother answers. I hear her say yes a few times then bring in the phone and puts it on speaker.

"It's for you honey." She says her tone lighter than before .

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Hello this is Officer Bloom from OPD missing persons. We received a tip this morning. Sir we have reason to believe that Quinn Fabray had some type of involvement in the disappearance of your son. Chief Larson reviewed footage from Oak Ridge Elementary and we saw that there was a strange black car in the back parking lot. We searched the license plate on the car and it was then traced back to one Lucy Fabray who we later realized as Quinn Fabray we do believe that your son is okay Mr. Evans." The officer says achingly slow. "I know it's a lot to process so I'll call you back." With that he ends the call leaving nothing but the busy tone behind him.

"That bitch." I mutter without recognition.

"Sam now- ." My mother starts but I wave her off.

"She's not getting away with this."

I pace the room thinking of anything to get her back. To hurt her like she hurt me but i realize that if I do something to her I could go away and that can't happen. I have to be here when my son makes it home and he will make it home. Through high winds and hell he will make it home but the bitch will pay by any cost.


	7. Information

**A/N**: Here you have it ! Part 8 only two left until the spin off which will be in Quinn's P.O.V ! I will update again next Saturday!

* * *

"She what?" Mercedes screamed.

"She's the reason my son isn't here!" Sam said loudly banging his fist on his desk.

"Okay so what do we do?" Mercedes moved around to massage his shoulders.

"Honestly I don't know. I just know I want him back Mercedes. I need him back. What if she's hurting him? What if he hasn't been fed?" Sam said putting his head in his hands.

"Don't think about that okay." Mercedes said walking to the door. "We'll find him." She said walking out.

Once the door shut the phone began to ring . Sam sighed seeing it was Kurt and answering.

Kurt: Hello Sam

Sam: If you're calling to threaten me save it.

Kurt: No I'm not. I'm calling about Jonathan. Can you meet at the bar in 10?

Sam: Yeah ill be there.

Later

"hey." Kurt said waving at Sam.

"What's this about my son?"

"Quinn's not working alone. Her mother and father are both helping. I heard them talking about this morning at breakfast. Sam this girl is being manipulated by her mother."

Sam sat down to absorb it all. Before pulling out his phone and texting someone. 15 minutes later his mom, Mercedes, Blaine, and Stacey were walking in.

"Kurt just informed me that Judith is in on it. He heard them." Sam said quietly.

"That bitch." Stacey said abruptly.

"Stacey!" Pauline scolded

"Sorry mama."

"Sam honey what do you want to do?" Pauline asked gently

"I think we should check all the places they've been. See if we can find clues."

"I agree." Blaine said calmly.

Just as Sam was about to continue a waiter walked up.

"This is for Sam Evans." He said sitting it down and leaving.

Sam opened the tray. Inside was a scrambled egg and a note.

**_It read:_**

**_Oh Sammy, wouldn't want your baby looking like this would you?_**

**_J_**

"She's crazy." Mercedes said aloud.

Sam placed the lid back and stood.

"She ain't seen shit yet. Meet me back here tomorrow." He said walking out.

* * *

**A/N**: What did yall think? Let me know! The next chapter will be a full one on one convo between Judith and Sam.


End file.
